


Excuse Me, You're What?

by anniewrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Jealous Gajeel, One Night Stands, protective Gajeel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewrites/pseuds/anniewrites
Summary: Levy is bisexual and is having difficulty coming out to her boyfriend, Gajeel.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Juvia Lockser/Levy McGarden, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Excuse Me, You're What?

“Gajeel I’m bi.” Levy confessed to her reflection. “No, no, that’s too casual.” The young mage turned around, continuing to frantically pace around her bedroom. “How am I supposed to tell him this!?” Levy took a deep breath and focused on herself in the mirror. “This shouldn’t be that hard.”

As she continued to think of ways to come out to her boyfriend, there was a knock at Levy’s door. “C-Coming!” The blunette scrambled to the door and opened it, only to find the reason for her stress standing on the other side. “Good morning Gajeel.”

“Hey Shrimp, why the hell aren’t you dressed?” He said as he stepped into her cluttered apartment.

Levy closed her door and followed her boyfriend to her couch. “What are you talking about?”

“Don’t tell me you forgot.” Gajeel sighed, running his hand through his messy, yet well-kept hair. “Lunch with the Stripper and Juvia.” The iron dragon slayer plopped onto his girlfriend’s couch, lifting his feet onto the coffee table, completely comfortable in Levy’s home.

“Oh man! Sorry! I totally spaced! Let me go change real quick.” The short blunette dashed into her bedroom, leaving her boyfriend reclined on her couch in her living room. Right before exiting her room after getting dressed, Levy inhaled deeply, preparing herself for the announcement she is about to make.

Levy opened her door and strode into her living room. Gajeel stood up, ready to get the evening over with. “Alright, let’s go Shrimp.”

“Gajeel wait.”

From the nervousness in the voice of his girlfriend, Redfox halted his steps and faced Levy. “You alright?”

Levy swallowed deeply. Gajeel’s eyes pierced her soul as he stared at her, waiting for an answer. “I-I need to tell you something, and it can’t wait any longer.”

Gajeel’s eyes widened as he nervously spoke, “Levy...are you pregnant?”

“What? No! I’m not pregnant! What the heck Gajeel!”

“Fuck, thank God.” Gajeel’s posture straightened, relaxing a bit. “Then what’s with you?”

“Gajeel I’m…” Levy took a deep breath, calming herself. “I’m bisexual.”

Once again, Gajeel’s eyes widened, but this time out of disbelief. “Excuse me, you’re what?”

“I’m bi, Gajeel.”

“What is that supposed to mean!?”

Levy’s face couldn’t be redder. “What do you think it means! I like girls and boys!”

“Levy, I know what being bi fucking means.” Gajeel sighed, sitting back down on his girlfriend’s couch. “I meant, you saying you’re bi, does that mean you cheated on me with some chick?”

“What? No!” The blunette couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “I would never cheat on you! I just thought you should know!”

Relieved, Gajeel stood back up. “Oh, then okay. You’re bi, so what?”

“So you don’t mind that I’ve been with girls?” Levy asked, shifting her weight anxiously.

“I only mind that you took this long to tell me. What the hell Shrimp, I wouldn’t dump you or some shit for kissin’ a girl.”

Levy swallowed thickly, connecting her eyes with her boyfriend. “How about for having sex with a girl?”

Gajeel didn’t speak. For a full minute Gajeel was speechless. After a short while, Gajeel cleared his throat. “Anyone I know?”

“Would that make a difference?” Levy asked, puzzled.

“Hell yeah.” Gajeel confirmed. “No one I know-I wouldn’t mind that much, but if it’s someone I know—I can’t look at you and her knowing you’ve fucked.”

“Gajeel it shouldn’t matter!”

Redfox sighed in attempt to relieve at least some pent-up stress. “So you’ve screwed one of the few women I know. That’s fan-fucking-tastic!”

“Gajeel, it shouldn’t matter. It shouldn’t change anything! It hasn’t impacted our relationship yet and I don’t think it ever will!” Levy pleaded to her boyfriend, hoping he will let sleeping dogs lie.

“Levy, who?”

“Gajeel please.” Levy begged.

Gajeel locked gazes with his petite girlfriend. “This ain’t even about how you’ve been with girls. I’ve told you everyone I’ve ever been with, cause you’re the one who said fucking honesty is fucking important for a ‘relationship’ to work. So quit being so damn hypocritical. I’m walkin’ out of here if you don’t tell me in the next ten seconds.”

Levy sighed in defeat and spoke softly, “The only women I’ve slept with that you know is…Cana…and Mira years ago...and I slept with….” Levy closed her eyes. “Please don’t get mad at me.”

Gajeel laughed. “Shrimp I’m already upset, not pissed, but still upset. I mean, not going to lie, the barmaid got me off guard. But I heard she used to have a different kind of reputation, so I guess it’s…it’s—understandable? And you screwed the girl who screws everyone, so I guess I get it. There’s no one else that you could have slept with that’s worse than that. Just tell me.”

“Juvia.” Levy admitted.

“ _JUVIA_?”

“Gray was being an asshole by ignoring her and she was sad and drunk and I was tipsy and only trying to comfort her! She had no one and I wanted to show her there’s more than just Gray! But she was drunk and I knew it was wrong!” Levy attempted to explain.

“So let me get this straight. My girlfriend took advantage of the ONE person I actually see as family and then hid it from me. Oh and had sex with me anyway, knowing that she already screwed someone who’s like my fucking sister. Did I get it right!?”

“I’m sorry!” Tears began to collect in Levy’s eyes.

“This is beyond fucked. Does she even remember this?! How drunk was she?” Gajeel pushed, wanting more answers.

“I-I don’t know if she remembers, she was smashed....She hasn’t spoken to me about it, so I don’t think she remembers, but I’m not sure…”

“This is unbelievable.” Gajeel rested his head in his hands out of frustration. “Fuck.”

“Gajeel, babe listen to me, I am so sorry that I didn’t tell you sooner. I am so ashamed of what I did, that’s why I tried to hide it! But it is all in the past! That happened months ago! Before we were even dating! I promise I haven’t done anything like that again!”

“I can’t fucking believe this. I get it, it was a while back, but damn Levy… _Juvia_? We weren’t dating but we still were—we were talking or some shit!” Gajeel stuttered throughout his phrase, noticing half way through how girly he sounded.

Levy moved closer to her boyfriend. “I know, I know. Babe, I’m sorry I kept this from you.”

Gajeel backed away from Levy, shocked at the information he is hearing. “You fucked her while she was drunk. Levy you took advantage of Juvia and she doesn’t even remember.”

“Gajeel I didn’t—”

“She came to you because she thought she could trust you! Stripper fucked her over and she needed someone to fucking talk to, not use her for sex!” Gajeel yelled, outraged. Ever since he met Juvia at Phantom Lord, he always thought of her as a little sister. Knowing anyone took advantage of her when she was intoxicated pissed him off. Knowing that someone was his girlfriend made all of the matters much worse.

At this point, Levy was in tears. “Gajeel, we didn’t—I didn’t—….” Levy stopped speaking and just took a deep breath. “Yes, it’s true that she came to me wanting comfort, but I did not take advantage of her.”

“How in the hell can you say that shit when she was fucking plastered.”

Levy rolled her eyes and huffed. “Gajeel I really don’t want to give details of that to you.”

“Well you better start giving me something before I fucking walk out of here and never look back.” The threat rolled off of his tongue before he could stop it. Gajeel knew that he had some right to question and to pry in the topic, but he was really, really pushing it.

“Let’s just say that I made her cum twice and she gave me five orgasms in that one night.” Levy spoke soft, but still with confidence. “She may have been drunk, but I was not the one taking the lead that night.”

Gajeel, once again, was speechless. How the hell was he supposed to respond to that? “That’s fucked.”

“Really? That’s your response.”

“She’s made you cum more in one night than I have. And that’s fucked.”

Levy stood there in disbelief. “That’s your biggest concern…?”

“How can someone be wasted, but be that good in bed?” Gajeel asked with sincerest curiosity.

“I-I don’t know..? That isn’t what I’m really focusing on right now.” Levy sat back down on the couch. This conversation was not going as planned. “What happened, happened a long time ago. And I know you see Juvia as a little sister, but she is old enough to have a drunken tryst with a friend.”

Gajeel stayed quiet, sitting on the couch, silently thinking over how he should proceed with this conversation. How does this change their relationship? Does it even change anything? Like Levy said, it happened a long time ago. “I get I’m asking alotta questions, Shrimp. But I just wanna make sure...this only happened one time, right?”

“Yes Gajeel, I swear it was just that once.” Levy took a seat closer to her boyfriend, taking his hands in hers. “I’m sorry I waited this long to tell you the truth, I really am.”

“I know ya are. I still don’t judge ya or anything. And finding out that you’ve been with Juvia does make things kinda weird. But,” Gajeel sighed deeply, and tightened his hands around Levy’s. “Not weird enough to change how we are.”

Levy’s eyes watered as relief rushed over her. For a moment, she saw her relationship with Gajeel in jeopardy. This conversation had gone down a path Levy truly wasn’t expecting, but she is glad everything turned out okay. “I guess maybe we should hold off on that lunch with Gray and Juvia today huh?”

End


End file.
